It's A Long Climb Back To The Top
by itsklainebitches
Summary: It's graduation time for the WMHS Glee club. Quinn looks back on her highschool life. The good and the bad. Every girl deserves a happy ending though.  So this is my first fanfic, hopefully you like it  : Sadly, I don't own Glee.


It was Graduation Day at William McKinley Highschool. All the students had been waiting for this day since freshman year. The gym at WMSH was a buzz with all the talk about colleges and European travels students were taking after today. Everyone was so happy to finally be leaving, except for Quinn Fabray. Sure, highschool wasn't exactly a cake walk for Quinn, but it had given her some of the best and admittedly worst memories someone her age could have. When the ceremony started, and Principle Figgins started his speak about the future, Quinn started reminiscing on everything she'd been through in the 4 years.  
Freshman year had been a pretty good start to highschool for Quinn. She had tried out for the schools cheerleading team, the Cheerios and made it. Then by the end of the year, she had become captain. Quinn was on top. Guys wanted her and girls wanted to be her. The halls parted like the Red Sea when she entered them. Quinn had everything.  
That is.. until sophomore year rolled around. Quinn gave a shaky tremble as she remembered everything that happened just 2 years ago. She had everything. Captain spot on the Cheerios, president of the celibacy club, and she was dating the quarterback and the football team, Finn Hudson. Everything was going good for her, until that fateful day she hooked up with her boyfriends best friend, Noah "Puck" Puckerman. It had been an unrational decision on Quinns part that she regrets everyday. She grimaced as she remembered everything he said to her that day. I have everything under control, trust me. Stupidly, she did. Then just three weeks later, she got the worst news a 16 year old girl could ever get. She was pregnant, with Pucks baby. Everything after that had gone downhill. Quinn was kicked off the Cheerios and had lost Finn when he found out that Puck was actually the father, and not him. Even her father had left her, when she needed him the most. The only thing Quinn had left in her life was the Glee Club, and she wasn't too thrilled about that at first. Quinn disliked pretty much everyone in the club, especially Rachel Berry. There was just something about her that pissed Quinn off to no end. The Glee Club had made it to Regionals by the end of the year, and suprisingly, Quinn was excited to go and perform in front of everyone, no matter how pregnant she was. Quinn smiled and laughed to herself as she remembered that specific performance, Mr. Schue really had an obssession with Journey. The entire club was in cloud 9 after their perfomance as they ran backstage. Quinn had been gushing with Mercedes about it when someone stopped her. It was her mother. Quinn hadn't spoken to her mother since she was kicked out. Quinns expression was blank as she listened to her mom go on about how amazing she was out there. Then something hit her like a ton of bricks. Quinny? Say something.. her mother said. Quinns eyes went wide and she gasped, my water just broke..  
Quinn could remember every little and not so little pain she felt that day. Giving birth was definitely the worst pain she's ever gone through, worse then some of Coach Sylvester's cheer routines. After what seemed like years of excruciating labor, Quinn was finally holding her baby girl in her arms. she's beautiful, she said as she looked up at Puck who was in awe of the little girl in Quinns arms. Yeah.. she really is.. was all Puck was capable of saying in that moment. Quinn felt hot tears roll down her cheeks when she remembered the nurse coming in and having to take their baby, who they named Beth, away forever. She looked around at her fellow graduates and sighed, feeling relieved. Everyone else was in tears as well, for different reasons of course. Quinn looked up to the stage and realized that Figgins had finished his speech and now the Valedictorian of their class was giving his speech. Quinn quickly wiped the tears from her face and moved on to her next year of highschool.  
Junior year had been better than sophomore year, but not by much. Quinn and Puck broke all ties between them the summer before, and now weren't on speaking terms. She had made a promise to herself that she would focus on herself this year after everything that happened the year before. She was almost successful, she had made it back onto the Cheerios and got her captain spot back (much to Santana's disslike) and she was actually enjoying being in Glee Club. She had softened up to most everyone in the club by now, even Rachel was getting on her nerves less. Quinn was slowly making her way back to the top. That is, until a new kid joined New Directions. His name was Sam Evans, and boy was he a looker. Tall, blonde, a GREAT body and a voice to match. This didn't faze Quinn at all, until they became partners for a duet competition in Glee club. During that week, Quinn had gotten to know Sam and she realized that he was actually a really sweet guy, but she wasn't going to let anything happen between them, because she had made a promise to herself. By the end of the month, that promise had been broken. Sam had been desperately trying to win Quinn over with everything he had. Finally, one day during lunch, Sam had dragged Quinn into an empty classroom and started going on about how they were the starts of Mckinley. Then out of nowhere, he pulled a ring out of his pocket. This startled Quinn. what are you doing? Stand up, you're scaring me she choked out as Sam looked up at her with those big puppy eyes Quinn had grown to like. He started going on about how he wanted to be with her and eventually marry her. Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing, a boy that she had just met less then a month ago was now on his knee proclaiming his love for her, and she actually was happy about it. Quinn took a few seconds to calm her breathing then reached down and closed the box the ring was in and pushed it back into Sam's hand. He looked like he had just been kicked in the stomach is that a no..? he said looking down at the floor. Quinn tried her best not to just pull him up and kiss him then and there. It's a maybe.. was all she said as she walked out of the room with her head held high. By the end of the week, Quinn had made up her mind on whether she was going to date Sam or not. She made her decision when she found out that Sam had stood up to Karofsky for Kurt and got punched in the eye doing so. Quinn had met up with Sam at his locker at the end of the day before school got out. Quinn smiled to herself as she remembered how hot he looked with that black eye and how happy Sam got when she told him that she was wearing his ring. Everything was starting to look up for Quinn.  
Until the Championship football game rolled around. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany had reluctantly decided to go to their Cheerios competition over performing with the Glee club at the halftime show. Quinn hadn't been happy when she made the decision, but she was making her back to the top, and she wasn't going to give all that up now. Then Finn decided that he was going to come and try to convince them to stay and perform with the Glee club. You love Glee club, you belong here, with us. With me.. he said so only Quinn could hear. She was speechless. Finn had just admitted that he still had feelings for her, after all this time. She looked to Santana and Brittany who were both smiling and nodding okay.. was all she was able to say. Quinn was going to stay and perform with the Glee club, for Finn. That meant not going to Nationals with the Cheerios and by doing so, quitting the Cheerios all together. Quinn had never felt more happy then she was now in a long time. Then she remembered, Sam. Valentines day had rolled around and Quinn had never been more confused. She had been with Sam since Sectionals and she loved him.. or so she thought. Then Finn came along, he'd been flirting with Quinn shamelessly for the past couple weeks, without even caring if Sam saw. The thing was though, Quinn was flirting back. During Glee club one day Finn got up to make an announcement. He said he was going to set up a kissing booth to make money for the club to go to Regionals. This definitely caught Quinns attention, but she wasn't going to be apart of it, because she was with Sam. The next day Sam confronted Quinn in the library. I saw you kiss him was all he said to her. She looked at him like he had just grown a second head. Don't be crazy Sam.. she said as she searched through the albums for a song to sing for in Glee club. Well from the angle i was at, it sure looked like it he argued back. Quinn was starting to get irritated. Fine, i'll prove it to you. I'm going to kiss Finn tomorow, and you can watch she said as she stormed out of the library leaving a confused Sam. The next day Quinn had kissed Finn with Sam supervising. She started to walk away when she decided something I forgot my purse she said as she ran back to where Finn was still standing. Meet me in the auditorium this afternoon she whispered in his ear as she walked back over to Sam. The end of the day had finally come, and Quinn was regretting telling Finn to meet her in the auditorium. She waited patienly then finally she saw him come towards her. Hi was all he said to her as he went to hug her. She tried not to make eye contact as she hugged him back hi.. she said looking down at her boots. Finn smirked and started leaning down to kiss her. Quinn gently pushed him away. No, this was a mistake. I shouldn't be here, I love Sam. she said as she started to leave. Finn grabbed her arm and turned her around so she couldn't leave. No, you don't, you wouldn't be here if you did he said. Quinn sighed well i think i love Sam, and im not leaving him until i figure it out. She went to leave again, but Finn pulled her back locked lips with her. Quinn resisted at first, but then she melted into Finns arms and kissed him back. Quinn had absolutely no intentions of ever telling Sam about the kiss. She thought she was safe. Quinn felt tears running down her cheeks as remembered that day, she quickly wiped them away so no one would question her. She had seen Sam walking in the hallway and went up to ask him if she could borrow a shirt of his for their date tonight. You can't borrow my shirt if im not your boyfriend he said as he turned to walk away from Quinn. What are you talking about..? Her lip started to quiver, this couldn't be happening to her, not now. Sam looked her up and down. I'm saying that i know you kissed Finn and that i'm breaking up with you. Quinn was speechless. How...? was all she managed to get out as a tear ran down her cheek. Sam looked her with disgust. So it's true? Santana told me. I thought you had changed from last year Quinn.. I guess I was wrong. Sam walked away without a finale glance at Quinn. Quinn let the tears flow freely now, she didn't care if people in the hallway saw her. She had lost everything again.  
Finally senior year came and Quinn had made some changes. She again a promise that she would only focus on herself this year, and she actually succeeded. She managed to stay single all year, and focus on school and Glee club, which she had grown to love. Quinn had perfect grades all year, which put her into the top 10 of her entire class. She also got into the college of her dreams, UCLA, to be a pediatrician. All was going well for Quinn, she managed to have a drama free year, which is exactly how she wanted her senior year to go. During the year, she had grown closer to all the kids in Glee club than she had in the last three years. They were her bestfriends. Even Rachel, suprisingly, Quinn had gotten closest to Rachel. That was all on account that they had been partnered up for a Glee assignment the year before. Quinn had opened up to Rachel about her parents divorce and how her dad had disowned her after the whole pregnancy drama 2 years ago. Rachel had consoled Quinn as she cried and opened up about everything, something Quinn never did. Quinn had left everything from the past 3 years on the table and Rachel had picked it all up. Quinn had even rekindled a friendship with Puck. The summer before senior year, they had started talk again. They talked about everything. Sam, Lauren Zizes, the Cheerios, and Beth. The topic both of them had been avoiding since it happened. Quinn admitted that she regretted making the choice to cut ties with Shelby Corcoran( Beth's adopted mother, and Rachels real mother) and suprisingly, so did Puck. I miss her.. alot. He confessed one evening when they were talking on the phone. Quinn took in a sharp breath as she remembered Beth again. The girl sitting next to her gave her an odd look and Quinn realized that they had started to give out the diplomas. Quinn had also rekindled with Sam. They had talked one day during the summer, and decided that they should stay friends for now, and see where it takes them. Quinn looked down sadly and Sam reached across the table to take her hand. She looked back up to him and met his eyes. Quinn had fallen in love with those eyes. If its meant to be, it will happen, okay? He smiled and squeezed Quinns hand reassuringly. She smiled at him Okay..  
Quinn snapped back to reality after her trip down memory lane had finished. She watched as everyone before her accepted their diplomas. She cheered the loudest when any of the Glee clubbers had gone up. They meant the world to her, and as cheesy as it would sound, they had saved her. It was finally her turn to go up and accept her diploma. She walked towards Figgins with a huge smile across her face. She had gotten to know Principle Figgins well over the past 4 years, what with all the Glee club drama. She shook his hand as she accepted the diploma and walked off stage and back to her seat. She watched proudly as the rest of her friends accepted their diplomas. Quinn cheered the loudest when she saw Kurt walk across that stage. They had become very close once he transferred back to Mckinley, he was her best friend. They had so much in common, with everything they had been through, they really bonded over it. She was so proud of him as he accepted his diploma. He had overcome so much to get where he was today. He was really her hero.  
Quinn watched as the finale person walked across the stage and accepted their diploma. Figgins made his was back over to the microphone "Ladies and Gentlemen, the class of 2012!" Everyone cheered and threw their caps into the air. Quinn smiled as she hugged the people around her. She had made it. After all her struggles over the past 4 years, she had survived. Once everyone had calmed down, Quinn made her way over to where she saw her mother and sister. She hadn't bothered inviting her father, no one wanted him there. She smiled at her mom as she hugged her tightly then hugged her sister. "we are so proud of you, Quinny" Her mother said softly and her sister nodded her head in agreement. Quinn started to say something but was interrupted by her moms gasp. "Mom.. what's wrong?" Quinn asked, and her mom gestured for her to turn around. Quinn obeyed and turned around and gasped herself. Shelby Corcoran was standing infront of her, and she was holding a little girl in her arms. Quinn couldn't believe it. Beth was sitting in Shelbys arms right in front of her. Quinn was speechless as tears started welling up in her eyes. Shelby smiled as she stepper closer "suprise" was all she said. Quinn looked from Shelby to Beth in awe. Shelby decided to speak again "Im here to see Rachel, but I thought it would've been a good idea to bring this little one along to see her mommy graduate" Shelby said quietly so Beth couldn't really hear. Quinn was still speechless as the tears finally poured over her face. "You wanna hold her?" Shelby offered. Quinns eyes went wide and grin spread across her face as she nodded holding her arms out. Shelby quickly transferred Beth into Quinns arms, "Beth, this is Quinn. My special friend i've been telling you about. say hi" Shelby cooed at Beth. Beth looked curiously up at Quinn then smiled, she had most of her teeth. "hi, Quinn" She said softly up to Quinn. Quinn smiled and more tears fell down her face. She held Beth tightly to her "Hi Beth.." she managed to choke out. Quinn looked back up to Shelby who was smiling at her. "Can.. I show her to everyone..?" Quinn asked quietly. Shelby chuckled "of course you can sweetie, I'll be over with Rachel when you're finished" Quinn nodded as Shelby made her was back through the crowd of roudy teenagers. Quinn turned around and walked over to where her mom and sister had gone to give her and Shelby privacy. Quinn smiled as her mom gasped again, disbelievingly. Quinn nodded. "beth, I want you to meet my mom" Quinn said quietly to Beth. Beth looked up at Quinns mom and smiled "hi, im Beth" she said happily. She was so well spoken for only being 2 years old. Quinns mom wiped a tear from her face. "I know sweetie, you're so pretty" She said lightly. Quinn smiled at her mom and sister. "Im gonna go show Noah and everyone else" Her mom nodded as Quinn made her was over to the oh so familiar mohawked boy. Quinn happily tapped him on the shoulder. Puck turned around sharply and almost fell over when he saw Quinn and Beth infront of him. Quinn smiled brightly up at him as more tears fell down her face. "Puck, this is Beth. Beth, this is my friend, Puck" Beth looked at Puck and smiled widely. "HI Puck!" she said loudly. Puck was speechless. Quinn smiled when she saw a tear run down Pucks face, and he didn't even bother wiping it away. Puck looked at Quinn and smiled "she's beautiful. just like you.." Quinn bit her lip "she's got your eyes." Puck smiled and held onto Beth tightly. "Cmon, lets go show everyone" Quinn said as she started making her way over to where her friends were. She noticed that all the girls, and Kurt, where crying all over each other. Even the guys shed a couple tears. Quinn laughed at this and called to get her friends attention "hey guys! there's someone Puck and I want you to meet!" Everyone silenced and turned around. Everyone had different reactions. The girls..and Kurt gasped and started crying all over again. The boys looked confused at first and made the connection and huge smiles spread across their faces. Everyone, this is Beth, Beth Fabray Corcoran. Beth, this is everyone." Quinn said down to her little girl. Beth looked to each glee clubbers face and smiled "hi" she said. Everyone got a chance to meet her up close, then finally, Finn made his way over to Quinn and Puck. Quinn gulped nervously as Finn examined Beth. "So, this is the girl that caused so much trouble 2 years ago.." he said, smiling down at Beth. Finn looked back up to Quinn "she's beautiful." Quinn smiled again "thank you Finn. that means alot, coming from you" Finn smiled "anytime. Congrats" He said and fistpumped Puck and walked back over to where Rachel was eagerly awaiting. Shelby made her way over to Quinn and Puck and Quinns smile slowly faded. "Well it was nice while it lasted" Puck said as Shelby came over. "i decided that I don't want Beth's future to turn out like Rachels. not knowing her mom, you know?" Shelby started smiling. " So i decided, that you and Noah are going to be a part of her life, as much as you want. You can see her whenever you'd like and take her out, whenever you'd like. Is that okay?" Shelby asked looking at Quinns suprised expression. A fresh batch of tears made their way down Quinns face "Shelby.. of course that's okay" Quinn beamed at the good news and smiled up at Puck who was equally as happy. Quinn pulled her camera out of her robe pocket and handed it to Shelby. "Can you take a picture of us?" Quinn asked nicely. Shelby smiled "of course sweetheart" Quinn took Beth from Pucks arms and held her close and stood close to Puck. "say cheese" Shelby called to them from behind the camera "cheese!" They both said. Shelby took the picture then handed the camera back to Quinn. Quinn looked down at Beth and smiled, a couple tears sliding down her cheeks. " it was nice to finally meet you Beth, I'll see you again soon, okay?" Quinn said softly. Beth threw her tiny arms around Quinn and giggled. "i love you, Quinny. you're my new friend" Beth said into Quinns ear. Quinn smiled hugely as more tears flowed down her face. "and I love you Beth, forever, not matter what. Always remember that." Quinn said into Beths ear. Beth smiled and nodded her head. Quinn handed her back over to Shelby "Shelby, I don't know if I'll ever be able to thank you enough" She said. Shelby waved it off. "don't worry about it, a girls gotta know her mom, right?" Shelby smiled and Quinn nodded. "remember, anytime either of you want" She said as she started to walk away, having already said bye to Rachel. Quinn smiled and remembered something. She started to run to Shelby "Shelby, wait" She finally got over to her and Shelby turned around. Quinn unhooked the locket that was hanging around her neck and put it into Shelbys open hand. Quinn smiled down at the locket "it was my great grandmothers, it's been passed down to every daughter in my family and I want Beth to have it now" Quinn said as another tear slid down her face. Shelby smiled and opened the locket, inside it says Always in my heart, my angel- mom. Shelby smiled and a small tear ran down her cheek. "She'll love it Quinn. thank you" She said as she turned to leave. Quinn nodded and watched Shelby and her little girl go. It didn't hurt as much, watching someone take Beth away from her again. Because now, Quinn knew she would be seeing her again, for the rest of her life. Quinn Fabray smiled to herself. She walked back over to friends. She was back on top.


End file.
